Lin Shaye
Lin Shaye played Mrs. Taylor in the season six Private Practice episode Full Release. Career Filmography *''Jackson's Hole'' (????) *''Max Reload and the Nether Blasters'' (????) *''The Gnashing'' (????) *''The Voices'' (????) *''Killing Winston Jones'' (????) *''Dreamkatcher'' (2020) *''Anderson Falls'' (2020) *''The Grudge'' (2020) *''Get Gone'' (2019) *''Room for Rent'' (2019) *''Bayou Tales'' (2019) *''The Old World! (short)'' (2018) *''The Final Wish'' (2018) *''Gothic Harvest'' (2018) *''Los Angeles Overnight'' (2018) *''Insidious: The Last Key - Dive Into the Insidious Universe (short)'' (2018) *''Insidious: The Last Key'' (2018) *''The Black Room'' (2017) *''All About the Money'' (2017) *''Grow House'' (2017) *''Mountain Top'' (2017) *''Ouija: Origin of Evil'' (2016) *''The Midnight Man'' (2016) *''Buster's Mal Heart'' (2016) *''Abattoir'' (2016) *''Texas Heart'' (2016) *''Jack Goes Home'' (2016) *''Director's Cut'' (2016) *''Helen Keller vs. Nightwolves'' (2015) *''Sick People'' (2015) *''Tales of Halloween'' (2015) *''Insidious: Chapter 3'' (2015) *''Don Quixote'' (2015) *''Ouija'' (2014) *''Grace: The Possession'' (2014) *''Lost Time'' (2014) *''The Signal'' (2014) *''All American Christmas Carol'' (2013) *''Insidious: Chapter 2'' (2013) *''Crazy Kind of Love'' (2013) *''Big Ass Spider!'' (2013) *''Dr. 420 (short)'' (2012) *''Waffle Hut'' (2012) *''Life's an Itch'' (2012) *''Matchmaker Santa'' (2012) *''Noobz'' (2012) *''3 Days of Normal'' (2012) *''Jewtopia'' (2012) *''The Three Stooges'' (2012) *''FDR: American Badass!'' (2012) *''Brave New World'' (2011) *''Dead of Nowhere 3D (short)'' (2011) *''Rosewood Lane'' (2011) *''I Was a Teenage Werebear (short)'' (2011) *''Chillerama'' (2011) *''A Good Old Fashioned Orgy'' (2011) *''Take Me Home'' (2011) *''Losing Control'' (2011) *''Sedona'' (2011) *''Black Velvet'' (2011) *''Goldberg - P.I.'' (2011) *''Red & Blue Marbles'' (2011) *''Farewell Mr. Kringle'' (2010) *''Sex Tax: Based on a True Story'' (2010) *''Next Stop Murder'' (2010) *''Insidious'' (2010) *''Black Limousine'' (2010) *''The Accidental Death of Joey by Sue'' (2010) *''Small Town Saturday Night'' (2010) *''Pickin' & Grinnin'' (2010) *''The Penthouse'' (2010) *''2001 Maniacs: Field of Screams'' (2010) *''Killer by Nature'' (2010) *''VideoDome Rent-O-Rama (short)'' (2010) *''Yellow Brook (short)'' (2009) *''Dark Moon Rising'' (2009) *''Stuntmen'' (2009) *''American Cowslip'' (2009) *''My Sister's Keeper'' (2009) *''Doggie Heaven (short)'' (2008) *''Chronic Town'' (2008) *''Asylum'' (2008) *''Killer Pad'' (2008) *''Chasing Robert'' (2007) *''The Election (short)'' (2007) *''Time Upon a Once'' (2007) *''On the Lot (short)'' (2007) *''Homo Erectus'' (2007) *''Kush'' (2007) *''Pledge This!'' (2006) *''Driftwood'' (2006) *''Down the P.C.H.'' (2006) *''Surf School'' (2006) *''Snakes on a Plane'' (2006) *''Hood of Horror'' (2006) *''Vegas, Baby'' (2006) *''Hoboken Hollow'' (2006) *''Unbeatable Harold'' (2006) *''Born Killers'' (2005) *''Jesus, Mary and Joey'' (2005) *''2001 Maniacs'' (2005) *''Drop Dead Sexy'' (2005) *''Confessions of an Action Star'' (2005) *''Hate Crime'' (2005) *''The Hillside Strangler'' (2004) *''Wear Something Nice (short)'' (2004) *''Cellular'' (2004) *''A Cinderella Story'' (2004) *''The Latin Lover (short)'' (2004) *''Cross Bronx'' (2004) *''The Almost Guys'' (2004) *''Who's Your Daddy?'' (2004) *''Stuck on You'' (2003) *''Dumb and Dumberer: When Harry Met Lloyd'' (2003) *''Barely Legal'' (2003) *''Manfast'' (2003) *''Dead End'' (2003) *''Boat Trip'' (2002) *''Man of the Year'' (2002) *''Contagion'' (2002) *''Without Charlie'' (2001) *''Wish You Were Dead'' (2001) *''Surfacing: AKA A Letter from My Father'' (2001) *''Say It Isn't So'' (2001) *''Attention Shoppers'' (2000) *''Me, Myself & Irene'' (2000) *''Detroit Rock City'' (1999) *''Living Out Loud'' (1998) *''There's Something About Mary'' (1998) *''Breakfast with Einstein'' (1998) *''Behind the Zipper with Magda (short)'' (1998) *''Trading Favors'' (1997) *''Last Man Standing'' (1996) *''Kingpin'' (1996) *''Project: ALF'' (1996) *''Trial by Fire'' (1995) *''The Nature of the Beast'' (1995) *''Sketch Artist II: Hands That See'' (1995) *''Dumb and Dumber'' (1994) *''Corrina, Corrina'' (1994) *''New Nightmare'' (1994) *''In the Line of Duty: The Price of Vengeance'' (1994) *''Even Cowgirls Get the Blues'' (1993) *''Amityville: A New Generation'' (1993) *''Torch Song'' (1993) *''Brain Smasher... A Love Story'' (1993) *''Three of Hearts'' (1993) *''The Temp'' (1993) *''Loaded Weapon 1'' (1993) *''Her Final Fury: Betty Broderick, the Last Chapter'' (1992) *''Roadside Prophets'' (1992) *''Book of Love'' (1990) *''Pump Up the Volume'' (1990) *''Lucky Stiff'' (1988) *''Critters 2'' (1988) *''The Running Man'' (1987) *''The Hidden'' (1987) *''Mistress'' (1987) *''Slam Dance'' (1987) *''Extreme Prejudice'' (1987) *''My Demon Lover'' (1987) *''Stillwatch'' (1987) *''Critters'' (1986) *''Brewster's Millions'' (1985) *''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' (1984) *''Summer Fantasy'' (1984) *''Why Me?'' (1984) *''Jekyll and Hyde... Together Again'' (1982) *''Alone in the Dark'' (1982) *''A Cry for Love'' (1980) *''The Long Riders'' (1980) *''The Seeding of Sarah Burns'' (1979) *''The Triangle Factory Fire Scandal'' (1979) *''Goin' South'' (1978) *''A Secret Space'' (1977) *''Sex and the Married Woman'' (1977) *''Hester Street'' (1975) Television *''Penny Dreadful: City of Angels'' (2019) *''Grip and Electric'' (2016) *''American Gothic'' (2016) *''Still the King'' (2016) *''Hell Hunters'' (2015) *''Things You Shouldn't Say Past Midnight'' (2014) *''Kroll Show'' (2013) *''Private Practice'' (2013) *''Insidious: Spectral Sightings (short)'' (2013) *''ER'' (2009) *''Dirty Sexy Money'' (2007) *''My Name Is Earl'' (2006) *''Crossing Jordan'' (2004) *''Arli$$'' (2000) *''Becker'' (1998) *''Perversions of Science'' (1997) *''Frasier'' (1996) *''My So-Called Life'' (1994) *''Sisters'' (1993) *''Life Goes On'' (1991) *''Highway to Heaven'' (1988) *''Who's the Boss?'' (1987) *''Falcon Crest'' (1986) *''Cagney & Lacey'' (1986) *''The Twilight Zone'' (1985) *''Eight Is Enough'' (1977) External Links * * Category:Actors